


Captain's Son

by orphan_account



Series: The Avengers AUs [4]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family Secrets, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Past Relationship(s), Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Avengers (2012), Revelations, Romance, Slow Aging, Super Soldier Serum, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-02 23:22:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6587236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint is actually the son of Captain America and Peggy Carter. Due to an 084, he is sent 35 years into the future in the late 70s as a baby. What happens when Steve is thawed and he feels a connection to the archer. Oh and Clint is gifted too, having telekinesis and force field due to the 084.</p><p>Covers most of the movies. Pairings are of course non-canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Son

Stark Labs, 1945

Howard Stark was examining the strange object his company's excavators had discovered. It was round with a metal coating. What Howard had discovered that it glowed when exposed to sunlight. So it was kept in the dark.

He heard footsteps come into his lab and saw his old friend Peggy standing there with a small blonde boy in her arms. She was the one to discover the device. Howard's attention was drawn to the small toddler in her arms.

The boys name was Clinton Steven Rogers.

He was the last remaining legacy of Captain Steve Rogers born 8 months after the Captain's demise in 1944.

"Hey, Peg. How is the little guy?" asked Howard.

"Your godson is a charmer Howard. Already making women swoon." said Peggy tickling hr son.

Clint let out a giggle. He was always a happy baby. He clapped his hands and said, "Mama."

Peggy smiled at her son. He looked so much like Steve with blonde hair and blue eyes. The only people who knew of him were Howard, Colonel Philips and the Howling Commandos. They doted on their leader's son.

"So, any idea what that thing is?" asked Peggy pointing at the strange device she had recovered.

"No idea, haven't seen anything like this before." said Howard.

It suddenly started glowing and Howard realized e had left a curtain open. Clint fascinated by the light reached out to touch it.

"Clint, no don't touch it." yelled Peggy.

But it was too late. Clint touched the device and Peggy and Howard were thrown back as the room filled with a bright light. As the light faded, Peggy and Howard saw that the device had disappeared.

And with it so had Clint.

Peggy let out a sob.

Howard wrapped her in his arms, both stricken with grief.

They had lost the last remaining legacy of Captain America.


End file.
